Idul Adha di Obel?
by Feathers D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Para Character Suikoden IV & Suikoden Tactics merayakan Idul Adha di Obel! Kayak gimana yah? I'm suck at summary. RnR  !


Permisii...

Ini fic Suikoden pertama saia. Sebenernya fic ini udah dibuat sebulan yang lalu. Tapi saia nggak sempet buat publish. Hehehehehe...

Selamat membaca, semuanya...

.

.

.

.

**Idul Adha di Obel? Chapter 1**

**By:**

**BlackWhite Feathers**

**DISCLAIMER: Suikoden bukan punya saia lho... Tapi punya Konami.  
**

**WARNING: OOC, GaJe, Alur ga nyambung (mungkin), Ga enak dibaca, Ga enak dimakan(emang makanan?), Ga enak dijual(emang barang?)**

**Note: Hint LazloMillay dan Slight(mungkin) KyrilCorselia  
**

**Bagi yang tidak suka, tombol 'Back' tetap setia menunggu tuh...**

.

.

.

.

Obel, 17 November

"Allahu akbar Allahu akbar Allahu akbar, laa illaaha illallah Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar Wa lillah ilham…"

Kalo baca kalimat di atas, pasti pada tau kan ada apa di Kingdom of Obel? Yup! Penduduk Obel (tepatnya Penduduk INF a.k.a Island Nations Federations)sedang merayakan lebaran haji atau biasa disebut Idul Adha. Dan tentunya, diadakan juga yang namanya Sholat Idul Adha pada pagi hari pukul 07.00 di Masjid Agung Obel (kapan dibangun? O.o).

Obel Palace, pukul 06.30

"Flaaare! Lazlooo! Cepetan nak! Entar keburu penuh tempatnya!" teriak Raja Obel Lino En Kuldes memanggil 2 anaknya. Dia memakai baju koko peach dan sarung biru muda serta peci hitam.

"Iya yaaah! Tadi itu aku wudhu!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir, memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah dan bermata hijau kebiruan. Tau siapa? Yep! Dialah Lazlo En Kuldes, Pangeran Obel. Dia memakai baju koko hitam dengan warna merah di kerah dan ujung lengan bajunya dan memakai celana jeans hitam. Sangat keren (bagi author)!

"Lazlo, lepas ikat kepalamu itu! Masa' sholat pake ikat kepala…" perintah Lino.

"Iya iyaa…" gumam Lazlo sambil melepas ikat kepalanya.

"Mana tuh kakakmu? Kok lama amat sih dia?" Tanya Lino.

"Ga tau dah. Mungkin lagi make jilbab…" jawab Lazlo. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru datang menghampiri mereka. Tau siapaa? Benar lagi! Dialah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olah Lazlo dan Lino, Putri Obel Flare En Kuldes. Penampilannya bisa dibilang simple, yaitu baju lengan panjang warna merah maroon dan rok putih serta kerudung putih. Dia membawa mukena-nya yang berwarna sugar pink.

"Maaf ya agak lama." kata Flare sambil membetulkan kerudungnya.

"Baiklah, ayo buruan." ajak Lino. Mereka mengangguk, sebelum Flare bertanya "Mana Setsu? Ga ikut dia?"

"Dia udah ayah suruh pergi duluan." jawab Lino enteng sambil berjalan.

'Jalan duluan? Ga sopan amat tuh orang ama Rajanya…' batin Lazlo dan Flare sambil sweatdrop.

Keluarga kerajaan itu akhirnya sampai di Masjid Agung Obel. Di sana banyak orang-orang dari luar Obel, kayak Penduduk Na-Nal, Nay & Nay-Kobold, Iluya, Razril sampai Bajak Laut Lady Kika. Kok bisa? Hohoho, gampang! Mereka kan udah diteleport sama Viki atas perintah Lino. Bahkan ada juga orang-orang Scarlet Moon Empire yaitu Kyril, Andarc, Seneca, Walter, Yohn, dll. Mereka beberapa hari yang lalu sudah di sini karena diundang Lino untuk menginap di Obel.

**- Pas Khutbah setelah Sholat Ied -**

Orang-orang mendengarkan dengan sesama apa yang dikhutbahkan Ustad Simeon (Heh?) yaitu tentang bahayanya Evil Eyes (lha?).

_Well_, kecuali satu orang…

"Hehehehehehe…" Lazlo tertawa sendiri, dengan pelan. Kyril yang lagi duduk di sebelahnya tentu bingung campur heran.

"Kenapa lu Laz? Belajar gila?" Tanya Kyril heran sambil sedikit bergidik.

"K-kagak. Hehe… Gw tiba-tiba malah keinget-Hehehe soal yang tadi di depan mesjid…" jawab Lazlo sambil diselingi cekikikan. Muka Kyril langsung berubah masam + blushing.

"Ah elu maahh… Jangan bikin gue inget yang tadi dong. Malu tau…" kata Kyril. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**-Flashback-**

_Pas lagi di depan masjid…_

_Kyril melihat Lazlo lagi mau lepas sendal. Lalu dia menghampirinya._

"_Hei Laz!" sapa Kyril sambil menepuk pundak Lazlo._

"_Hei." Lazlo menyapa balik._

"_Tumben lu telat. Biasanya keluarga kerajaan itu pertama dateng kan?" tanyanya._

"_Nggak juga kalee~~. Itu tuh ada orang ganjen yang membutuhkan waktu buat nge-perfect-in jilbabnya." jawab Lazlo secara sarkastik, menyindir kakaknya. Sesaat kemudian ada sandal mendarat mulus di kepala Lazlo, yang ternyata dilempar sama Flare dari belakang yang sempet denger perkataan Lazlo. Lazlo langsung berbalik dan senyum-senyum tanpa dosa. Kyril cuma bisa geleng kepala melihatnya._

"_Eh gimana? Setengah 10 nanti kita kan mesti bantu-bantu potong kurban?" Tanya Kyril._

"_Tenang ajaa~~. Kita pasti bisa!" kata Lazlo semangat. Lalu dia melihat ke arah belakang Kyril._

"_Kenapa Laz?" Tanya Kyril. Lalu dia melihat kearah yang dilihat Lazlo._

_Ternyata kedatangan keluarga kerajaan -lebih tepatnya, mantan kerajaan- Kooluk yang dilihatnya. Ada 5 orang, dan semuanya berambut pirang. Mata Kyril tertuju pada seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 tahun, bermata biru, berkulit putih, berambut gelombang, dan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna turquoise serta rok panjang berwarna biru dan membawa mukena yang berwarna sama dengan baju yang dipakainya. Ya, dialah Corselia._

_Kyril langsung masang tampang blo'on ngeliat penampilan Corselia. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya._

'_Waaw… Corselia cantik banget meeenn…' batin Kyril terpesona._

"_Ril? Ril? Kyril!" panggil Lazlo sambil mengguncang pundak Kyril, membuyarkan pikiran (agak) mesumnya._

"_Lu kenapa sih?" Tanya Lazlo, lalu dia melihat kearah Corselia dan melirik Kyril. Lazlo langsung nyengir._

"_Hahahahay… Lu suka ama Corselia ya? Iya kan?" Tanya Lazlo jail, membuat Kyril blushing. Yang ditanya cuma ngangguk. (jujur amat… Amat aja ga jujur -halah author banyak bacot!-)_

"_Hahaha. Bilang aja ama dia. Gue denger dia juga suka tuh ama lu." kata Lazlo._

"_Masa' sih? Rumor doang kali. Gue nggak yakin…" tanggap Kyril._

"_Ya sudahlah. Kita masuk aja deh. Yuk." ajak Lazlo sambil lepas sandal dan masuk ke masjid. Kyril juga melepas sendalnya dan berjalan masuk ke masjid, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada Corselia. Sementara Corselia yang merasa diliatin, melihat kearah Kyril. Kyril tersenyum, dan Corselia balas tersenyum manis. Tentu aja hal itu membuat Kyril berbunga-bunga dan dia terus melihat Corselia… Dan tidak melihat kearah dimana dia berjalan. Jadinya…_

_DUAK!_

_Kyril yang dari tadi meleng, akhirnya menabrak tiang masjid. Otomatis semua yang ada di situ ngeliat Kyril dan ketawa ngakak, sementara Corselia yang ngeliat juga ketawa geli. Bahkan Lazlo sampai ngakak nggak karuan sambil mukul-mukul lantai, bukannya nanyain Kyril dia baik-baik aja ato nggak. Yang diketawain cuma bisa blushing menahan malu dan membungkuk-bungkuk sa,bil megangin kepalanya yang benjol dikit. Dalam batinnya dia ngucapin sumpah serapah karena malu berat_.

**-Flashback End-**

"Ehehehehehe…" Lazlo masih ketawa-ketawa. Kyril cuma mendengus.

"Uhh… Sudahlaah…" kata Kyril malu.

"Iya iya…" kata Lazlo yang tenang lagi, lalu melanjutkan, "Entar abis potong kurban, tembak aja dia."

Kyril langsung kaget. "Lha jangan! Gue belum siap tau!" kata Kyril.

"Gampang! Entar gue kasih tau, lu mesti bilang apa aja…" kata Lazlo enteng. Kyril tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, dasar. Mentang-mentang udah punya Millay…" kata Kyril.

"Iya dong. Siapa dulu, Pangeran Obel gitu loh!" bangga Lazlo.

"Wassalamualaikum Wr. Wb." kata Simeon menutup khutbah. Mendegar itu, Lazlo dan Kyril pun langsung beranjak keluar masjid.

-TBC-

.

.

Bagaimana? Apakah fic-nya aneh? Kocak? GaJe? Ato apa? Ato chap pertama ini terlalu singkat? ^_^

Ngomong-ngomong, Reviewnya boleh tuh. Tee hee hee -Jeane mode ON-

Review please~~!


End file.
